


There Aren't Enough Kurozami Lemons In The World!

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Kurozami love were Kurosaki's parents aren't home on a winters evening, so Kurosaki and Kizami have the house to themselves for a few hours. Basically it's just smut and Kurozami deliciousness.</p><p>Obviously contains some explicit yaoi.<br/>You know the drill.<br/>If you're not into it...don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Aren't Enough Kurozami Lemons In The World!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I write these when I need a break from writing chapters. I'm just gonna start. Enjoy this abomination that I call a one-shot.

Kurosaki's POV 

Winter. The season of snow, frost and rain. Although it doesn't rain as much as it does in the rain season, it's still pretty cold. Everyone at school has started wearing winter uniforms and every working adult is having a hard time getting home due to the delays on the trains. Today, both my parents told me that they wouldn't be back until late at night. Mom said I could invite Kizami to stay over since his parents are the same. I've been Kizami's boyfriend for a few weeks now and, well...We've already had sex once. That was the day that I said goodbye to my virginity. Even so, it hurt. I was Kizami's first so it hurt him too. I bled a little bit and my ass burned the next day. We didn't do it again. Although it felt good at the end, Kizami didn't want to risk hurting me again. He put his foot down on that one.

I waited on the couch while watching some random show on T.V. Kizami would arrive with his stuff, which he could dump in my room. We would have the fast food that I ordered and then snuggle on the sofa to watch a movie. Even as a man myself, it's normal to want to snuggle next to my boyfriend, right? Plus, Kizami is the broad and muscular one. Cuddling him is like being hugged by a huge teddy bear. When there was a knock at the door, I pretended not to act too eager to see Kizami. "Hey, Kizami". I greeted him as he stepped inside. " Hey, Kurosaki". Kizami sighed deeply, his cheeks red from the cold. He removed his shoes and coat, along with the scarf around his neck. The neck chain around Kizami's neck clincked as he did so. I remember giving that to him on his seventeenth birthday. It was silver with a small trinket in the shape of a crescent moon. He only wore it when he was alone with me. For example, on dates like this. It seems like a weird gift for a boy to give to another boy. But Kizami liked it regardless. Once I closed the door and turned around, I felt cold hands on both my cheeks and a pair of lips on mine. It was such a suprise that the only thing that I could think was; 'Has he gotten taller again?' Our soft kiss parted within a few seconds. Kizami smirked. "I missed you". What an embarrassing thing to say! My face heated up as I stuttered. "W-we just s-saw eachother ye - yesterday. Um...I...". "You know what I mean". Kizami kissed me again, a quick peck. I was surprised that his lips weren't cracked from the frost. That would have hurt. But, no. His lips are as soft as ever. 

"Come inside and warm up. I can put your stuff in my room". "Thanks, I've got it". Kizami went on ahead to my bedroom with his bag. This wasn't like when we were kids. When we were kids, I remember going straight to my room to play video games during the winter, or we would go play in the snow. Now, since we're in our teens and are a couple, our sleepovers are different. We've only had sex once but the rest is usually cuddling, watching a movie, talking and also kissing deeply before bed. Would tonight be the same? That's what I assumed. The first time, Kizami wasn't too eager. He was excited, of course, just not...animalistic about it. He didn't pounce on me and get it over with. Kizami took it slowly. He was gentle. "I'm back". Kizami announced as he walked down the stairs. "Uh, great. Let's eat and then we can watch the movie, okay?" "Sounds good to me". Would we ever have the chance to sleep together again...but properly? Whatever that means... 

Kizami was first to sit on the sofa as I turned on the film. I sat next to him, closely. "Come closer". He said, his voice ccreating a shiver down my spine. So husky...I did as he asked and scooted closer until our bodies made contact. Kizami wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled the blanket down to our laps. Our legs were soon covered by the warm cover. My toes curled at the feeling and I unintentionally snuggled into Kizami's chest with a soft moan. "Nn...". Kizami placed a kiss on my head, slightly inhaling into my hair. We were both on a full stomach, which added to the comfort of our position. This was nice. I felt like I could fall asleep before the movie even started. But I did stay awake for an hour of the movie, making idle conversation with Kizami. "Kurosaki, there's something that I have to ask". "Hm? What is it?" "Well, it's embarrassing to say...however, I was wondering if you would...sleep with me again if we were more prepared". My heart skipped a beat. Wh-why ask something like that out of the blue? My face was red, I knew it was. "W-well...". I wanted to answer but my words were caught in my throat. "I...I...". Did he mean...if we had some sort of preparation like lube? That would be a yes. If we used something like that then it would be a lot safer. Without my answer, Kizami leaned into me, pushing me down onto my back against the sofa. Kizami was on top of me, both hands resting next to either side of my head. Seeing his serious eyes caused my heart to race. "K-Kizami...w-wai-mmph...". I let out a moan when our lips pressed together. 

His lips are still so soft, his tongue slick against mine. When did he push his tongue past my lips? I couldn't tell since everything was happening so quickly. Not only that, but I also had the sensation of Kizami's crotch rubbing against my crotch. He moaned against the kiss as he did that, his movements causing me to moan as well. "Mnph...Nn...Haah...". Kizami pulled away and I finally opened my eyes. Kizami's cheeks were red, his breathing was heavy, his eyes lustful. He hesitated for only a few seconds before sinking his lips into the side of my neck. I gasped. "Hah! K-Kizami...wait. We're on the sofa and...the movie is still playing!". It was obvious what his intentions were. But I couldn't really do anything. I was trapped underneath Kizami's body, under his lips and tongue which invaded my neck with marks and his knee which had wedged itself against my vulnerable groin. And it all felt so good. I blushed crimson as the wet sound of his tongue and his mutterings of my name filled my ears. I let out a moan-like whimper when his knee started rubbing against me. "Na-ah!...Aahh...Aa!" Kizami held down both my wrists so there was no way to cover up my moans. Kizami smirked against my neck and shoulder. "You're really cute right now, Kurosaki". His statement embarrassed me even more so because I began to shiver. He never acted like this the first time that we...did this.

My zipper clincked when Kizami fiddled with it until he actually pulled it down. Was his hands trembling? " Wa-wait...". Kizami pulled down my pants to my ankles before taking them off completely. I was left still wearing my boxers and socks. My erection was heavy with heat, pulsing slightly against the fabric of my underwear. This feeling...I hardly recognized it from the first time. It was almost new. Kizami leaned down pressing our lips together. I allowed my lips to remain parted to provide entry. Kizami didn't hesitate. "Mmph...nn...Haah...a-nm...". Every now and then our lips would part ever so slighty for air and then we would move right back into the kiss. Our kissing was almost synchronised and not at all sloppy. All that while Kizami slid his hand under my boxers to feel me twitch and pulse. I moaned against his mouth. Grabbing onto the arm of the chair gave me leverage to arch my back in want, my hips pushing against the hand stroking my erection. I also noticed that Kizami was moaning as well, creating ticklish vibrations across my lips. He pulled away panting and letting out a groan of pleasure.

I looked down to see his free hand inside his undone pants. But he never stopped touching me. "Hah...aa...Kizami...I'm gonna-aa! Ah! ...Haah...haa...". I spilled out my built up arousal on Kizami's hand and fingers. He arched his back, panting, seemingly getting his release too. A wet patch formed in my boxers and in Kizami's pants. He retracted both hands which were sticky with eachothers residue. I laughed. "Haha...I'll get a towel for you". I was about to get up but Kizami wouldn't move. He held out one of his hands to me. "It's mine, and it's not a lot. Please". He was asking me to lick it off. "Th-that's...". It stuttered. It was embarrassing. But...This was also Kizami's...I gave in. Taking hold of his wrist and closing my eyes, I licked his fingers as if it was ice-cream. It was bitter but really good. "Don't do that. Open your eyes so I can see your face". I did as I was told. Kizami smirked, taking his other hand to his lips and licking off my own fluids. This was a weird thing to do for eachother. I couldn't possibly describe the thoughts in my head as I sucked on Kizami's index finger. Maybe Kizami was trying to kill two birds with one stone? He would get the semen off his fingers and also make a sufficient lube. I took his finger out of my mouth with a deep and breathless sigh. The bitter taste lingered in my mouth. 

"Mnn...So cute". Kizami whispered, licking his lips. Before I could attempt to say anything, Kizami raised my legs up as he pulled of my boxers. He tossed them on the floor, along with my pants. Kizami removed his own shirt, tossing that to the floor as well. I was fully exposed to him. Kizami held one of my legs up and brought his other hand to my ass. "Try to relax". He said in a calm voice. My only response was to nod, gripping the chair again for support. "Haa...ah! Aah!...Haah...uhhn...". Kizami pushed two fingers in at once. Due to my saliva coating his fingers, the sensation was slippery but still hot. I moaned sensually. My cock was becoming hard once again a midst the indescribable sensations inside. "Heh...you're so tight again. Hot, too". "You flatter me...". I was trying to be funny but my voice quivered with pleasure. Small pleasure that would soon erupt. One more finger was pushed in to rub my insides. "Mng...Ku...uu...". "Don't hide your voice. Afterall, you're really cute when you're all hot inside". Kizami dared to move his fingers further inside, beginning to thrust them again, when..."Hng! Nn-nn! Nah-ah!" My dick twitched when something poked my softest spot. Kizami's fingers...Kizami was still for a moment. "Is this it, your good spot?" "N-no...Wait! Haah! Ah...ahh!" I bucked my hips up unconsciously. I tightened up around his moist fingers, making me moan. "Mmm...Haah...Kizami...don't...pl-please...". Kizami slowly moved his fingers out, and then thrust them back in against my good spot. "Hmn...nn...na-ah! Ahn!" My cock twitched and shivered when a small spurt came out. "Are you ready?" I didn't know what to say. This pleasure was so much to take. But if we stopped, it wouldn't be fair to Kizami. I lowered my eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna put it inside. I'll try and be as gentle as possible". Kizami gave me a quick kiss on the temple before getting us both into position.

I was moved onto my side, almost on my stomach. Kizami raised my leg as far as it could go without hurting me too much. He held the bend of my knee in his hand. This position was totally new to us. It could be more painful than pleasurable. I didn't know and I was afraid to find out. I trembled under Kizami. He spoke to me in a reassuring voice. "It's okay. I'll be gentle. We haven't had sex in a while so it will hurt a little, but I promise to take it slowly". I nodded, trying to calm myself down. Just then, I felt something slowly push inside of me. I gripped onto the chair, almost clawing into it. I forgot how big Kizami's dick was. "Haa! Ha!...A-ah!" Kizami panted heavily as he pushed himself inside, groaning when I tightened around the base. In no time at all he started moving his hips back and forth. I continued to moan as he moved inside - but also as his cock continued to harden. "Aa...Ah! Hah...ha-ah! K-Kizami...I-uu! It's growing! I can't-wah-ahn!" His thrusting quickly picked up in speed. Kizami's panting also became more erratic as he got excited. "Haa...haa...mm...Kurosaki...aah...". "Ki-Kizami...Ah-ahn! Ah! Ah! Aaa!" Kizami's length grew for several more seconds during his thrusting until he was rock hard. He was fully inside. The sofa creaked under us. Pain turned into pleasure. "O-oh! Oh! Auh! Aah! Aah! Kizami! Kiza-AH!" I twitched, shuddered and cried out when my prostate was reached. Kizami persisted in hitting that spot over and over. I clenched around him. "Ah! Ahh...Kurosaki...that was amazing...aah...". I was being penetrated harder. "Nah! Ah! Ahh! I'm gonna-Aa! Ah! Go-gonna c-come!" I could barely muster up a coherent sentence. With one last pull back and hard thrust, I climaxed. Tightening around Kizami once more, he cried out my name and bucked his hips forward as he came inside. 

I let my leg collapse to the side in my daze. Panting, sweating, heaving with the after feeling of intercourse. It was a good feeling, albeit exhausting. Kizami pulled out. "Nnhg...". "Haah...You okay?" I nodded weakly. Carefully, he lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. Several kisses were lined along the nape of my neck. We did it. We had sex that wasn't entirely painful. I smiled because of the huge milestone that we passed. Kizami reached out, overlapping my hand with his. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Good...". I answered honestly. "I feel good". 

My parents came home while Kizami and I were in the bathroom. We managed to clean up the mess we made, somehow, and were lucky that my parents didn't walk in on us doing...that. It was a relief, really. I didn't tell my parents about our relationship. Not yet, anyway. I walked into my bedroom while drying my hair with a towel. Kizami lay on my bed comfortably, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't look at me, but spoke anyway. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?". "No. I'm okay. How are you?" I was a bit bashful. The images of Kizami having sex with me repeated in my mind. Over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face especially. He was so sincere. I lay down next to him, resting my head on his chest. It was warm. "Mn...So, uh, I guess that this makes up for last time, right?" Kizami chuckled quietly. "Yeah. It does". He rubbed soft circles into my back, his gentle touch making my toes curl. I inhaled into his clean t-shirt. We could fall asleep like this. Kizami appeared to be turning on his side, in my direction. In the next minute he had me in his arms. Kizami's strong, warm arms. His breath tickled my hair and his heartbeat pounded peacefully against my chest. I huffed into his t-shirt and enjoyed the sweet aroma that he emitted. It was a lort thicker up close and in the showers at the boys locker room. It was incredible. Practically addictive. I wrapped my arms around his waist, rested my forehead on his broad shoulder, allowed my toes to curl warmly next to Kizami's, and closed my eyes to take in the calm silence of the room. 

"Hey, Kurosaki...". "Hm? Yeah?" "...I...I love you". I smiled. "I love you, too". I accepted a kiss in my hair from Kizami. He never was the affectionate type. However, I couldn't say that in moments like this. When it was just me and him, alone together. During studying, he would speak to me with a smile. When the streets were empty, he would hold my hand. At home, on the sofa, he would cuddle me and place a light peck on my ear. In bed, he would overlap my hand with his and lace our fingers together. Kizami would kiss me on the cheek or lips with a light blush and tell me that he loves me. I never considered our relationship to come so far. Although people might say that we're not the perfect match, it doesn't matter. Being two men, and best friends, Kizami and I can understand eachother. We care for eachother. We love eachother as friends or a couple. I felt myself dose off into the land of sleep. A silky warmth washed over me. All the while I could only hear Kizami's soft breathing and his heart. And all I thought in the last moment of being awake was my anticipation for the morning and Kizami's gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second lemon one-shot. I plan to do some other Kurozami lemons or just fluffs. In addition, I want to write about pairings such as Shimada x Kizami since there aren't a lot of fanfictions about them, either. By the way, the majority of my fanfictions will have Kizami in them. He's my favourite character and I honestly don't want to write about the generic main characters such as Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the Corpse Party characters, even the ones that people commonly dislike, as I've heard or read about. However, Kizami is my favourite, Kurosaki too. If you agree - I'm glad. Enough said. See ya.


End file.
